


The Goo

by orphan_account



Series: Goo’d Vibes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Gags, I mean... a living vibrator anyway, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Vibrators, Voyeurism, goo, goop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance hesitantly accepts an invitation from one of Voltron’s allied planets to test out the capabilities of their curious little invention- the Goo.And he’s very glad that he did.
Relationships: Lance/Sentient Goo
Series: Goo’d Vibes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019536
Kudos: 70





	The Goo

“So, uh, you’re _sure_ this is safe?” asked Lance.

“Oh, certainly, blue paladin! And if it makes you feel better we’ll be right here in the slight chance anything goes awry.”

Right there. Watching him.

Lance was already getting flustered and they hadn’t even started.

A chubby spotted slug-like alien slithered over happily with the jar of black, tar-like Goo. The thing inside was _sentient_. It had unending curiosity, but a strong desire to please, and human physiology was it’s most suitable host.

Lance took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. The jar was popped open and the Goo spilled out into Lance’s naked lap. It was… warm. It started crawling and rolling all over him. It started to fully encase him, like a second skin. Lance’s breath quickened nervously as it encased his arms, legs, then his _cock._

“A-aaagh!” he gasped. The substance cradled his member in warm, silky pleasure. When it reached the tip it dipped _inside_ and started filling his urethra. Lance yelped but arched his hips up in pleasure. He’d never felt anything like it, stimulating him from the inside, tickling his prostate so directly.

The aliens were astonished. They were taking notes. The Goo coated Lance’s scrotum before sealing his asshole and plugging it right up _deep._

Lance gasped and trembled while it covered every nook and cranny of his lower body until it started advancing up his body. It enveloped his sensitive nipples, his vulnerable throat, and soon it had covered his mouth.

“M-mmph!” said Lance nervously. He felt so helpless… yet he couldn’t deny that such a feeling added tp the thrill. The Goo formed a bulging gag inside of Lance’s mouth, filling his mouth until his cheeks puffed out ever so slightly. He could hardly make a sound.

The Goo quickly encased Lance’s entire head. He was blinded, deafened by it. It snaked into his ears and up his nostrils. He couldn’t breathe! He panicked and squirmed around. But… it didn’t exactly hurt. It didn’t feel like he was dying. The sensation was like holding his breath swimming underwater _right_ when he’d hit his limit. Tingly, tight and pleasurable.

The warm Goo started vibrating and massaging. It tickled his nipples, vibrated the plug in his ass. It vibrated his cock outside and inside.

Oh, it was just so much. His cock was getting so hard so fast, feeling more engorged than it ever had. So much hot pressure, almost too overstimulating, his prostate being attacked from every angle it could be.

And during it all there was that sweet breathlessness. His chest heaved, his lungs pumping inside him as if they were desperate for air yet somehow the Goo kept him alive without need of it. He suckled on his Goo-gag needily.

The climax was rolling up. The ultimate pleasure curled in Lance’s belly, in little waves, like little orgasms already. “Mmph mmph mmph!” He arched his back, his chest spasming, so overwhelmed he felt he might actually die after all and be totally okay with it if this was his last memory.

There it was- almost- he was going to come-!

The tube of Goo that filled his urethra hollowed out like a straw and opened at his cock’s tip so he could release. The aliens watched as Lance’s come shot onto the ground.

“M-mmmph! Hmmmm mmph!”

Lance rocked his hips, more come still rocketing out. He was- he was still hard! And the vibrating wouldn’t stop! The overstimulation that would normally pierce pain into him after orgasm only caused pleasure now. His tummy sucked in and out, his lungs bursting with fireworks, his heart pounding out of his chest.

The Goo plugs weren’t only vibrating now, they were _thrusting._ Lance was being thoroughly fucked. The Goo jabbing against his prostate at the same time the thin plug in his urethra did the same. The gag in his mouth elongated and fucked his throat hard. He gagged and the Goo plug’s bulge could be seen from outside his throat. He felt like he was going to throw up but it felt _good_ somehow.

As his second climax was fast approaching Lance was convulsing with pleasure. He made wet sucking noises and grunts. He further stimulated himself by squeezing his legs against his vibrating, throbbing cock and pinching his nipples over the Goo. All he could hear was the impossibly loud thumping of his heartbeat and the whooshing in his chest of his deliciously straining lungs. He felt so high and- _oh!!-_

Lance’s second orgasm hit him like a _train._

_“Hmmmphh!!!!!”_

He was _sobbing_ in pleasure as his groin rolled in beautiful spasms of relief, all-consuming. Unbeknownst to him he almost struck one of the aliens with his come shot.

The Goo finally slithered out of Lance’s holes, receding from his skin. Lance was saddened by it’s loss as he gasped hard and drooled but wasn’t sure his wilted cock could tale any more anyway. The Goo settled in a blob on Lance’s lap.

“That was _incredible,_ blue paladin! We’ve learned so much about what the Goo has to offer everyone, How do you feel?”

“Ifllgreeeat” Lance babbled, a dopey smile on his sweaty, blushing face.

“What was that? Er, no matter. You can just rest a moment and get your bearings. Would you like some water, perhaps a snack?”

Lance nodded and the aliens filed out of the room. Lance petted the… creature in his lap.

“Good Goo.”


End file.
